I'm with you
by starlightlove
Summary: I really dont know^^ A S/U fic...Will Seiya have a chance with Usagi after she breaks up with Mamoru? Ofcourse he will since this is a S/U!!!
1. Chapter one

My second fic! I'm trying to really make this story better than the last, you know less rushed and stuff like that...without grammer mistakes ^^'. I hope you like it. Its a S/U and has SailorStarDabcer in it.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own SailorMoon...(If I did I'd pair Seiya and Usagi for sure ^-^! S/U 4ever!)  
  
  
**I'm with you**  
  
Chapter one  
  
  
Kelly stopped her doodling and took a look at it. She had drawn a picture of Usagi with two happy faces inside her Odangos. She laughed at her own drawing and decided to show it to Seiya. She looked up to see Seiya drooling over Usagi as usuall and giggled. Usagi was stuffing her face with donuts that she had brought from home. Taiki sat across from a deap in thought Ami. He had his face burried inside a book. "As usuall" thought Kelly as she squinted her eyes to read the title printed on the cover. The title was:   
  
"Statics and strenght of materials."  
  
She yawned at the boring title and took a look over her shoulder at the silver haired idol sitting in back of her. He seemed to be day dreaming, staring into space with a stupid smile across his face.  
  
And a idea flashed in kelly's mind as she slid out of her seat and walked behind Yatens desk.  
  
"I'll get killed for this later, but it's worth the laughter."  
  
With that thought, she took a good grip on Yatens chaired and pulled it towards herself. Yaten toppeled over with a scream and landed face flat in the middle of the room.   
  
Everyone looked at yaten who had no gotten up with swirly eyes. That is, everyone exept Taiki who still had his head inside that stupid book of his.   
  
Kelly burst into fits of laughter as Yaten looked around himself with no clue what had just happened. Moments later, everybody else joined her. Yaten stood up and dusted himself mumbeling something about "Stupid fans" and "Killing whoever had done this". Kelly put a hand behind her head and laughed nervously.  
  
Yaten gave her a scary look. She giggled and said:  
  
"Gomen...hehe..Yaten, I..hehe-  
  
*Do it was you* was the first thing that popped into Yatens mind. He shot Kelly a scary look and narrowed his pea green eyes  
  
"I'll get you for this Kelly, if it's the last thing I do." Said a rather angry Yaten  
  
"Do that and see if I dont tell Haruka-papa"  
  
Fear filled Yatens eyes at the mension of the tall tom boy. Nothing in the world was scary to Yaten exept for Haruke-chan and cold water And the smell of sweat wich always came from Seiya's room and sometimes from Seiya himself.   
  
Usagi finished stuffing her face and held out the last donute to Seiya. She smiled and said:  
  
"Want?"  
  
Seiya smiled and excepted the donute. He took a bite and said:  
  
"Thanks Odango, this tastes great!"  
  
"Your welcome Seiya."  
  
Makoto whisteled and said:  
  
"Wow, Usagi is actually sharing FOOD!"  
  
Usagi giggled and said:  
  
"It was just a donute."  
  
Seiya ate the last of the donute and said:  
  
"Thankies"  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Kelly made a face and said:  
  
"Get a room you guys!"  
  
Usagi stuck out her tongue as the bell rang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kelly opened the front door and walked into the house that Haruke,Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru shared with her.  
  
She had come to Earth along with the Starlights 5 months ago when they were told that a new enemie has attacked. Nobody knew why but Haruka liked her so much that she insisted that she stayed after they fought the enemie. After Kelly excepted to stay, Haruka and Michiru asked her to stay with them at there house. Now she had become so close with them all, that she called Haruka, Haruka papa and Michiru Michiru mama like Hotaru. Although Setsuna was always Setsuna to her. Haruka called her "Kitty"  
  
Kelly walked into the kitchen and dropped her backpack on the dining table. She walked to the fridge lazily and picked up an apple while struggeling to take of her jacket.   
  
She took a bite out of the apple and announced:  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
Instantly Michiru appeared inthe kitchen as if by magic. She wrinkeled her nose at the site of Kelly's backback, Her jacket that she had droped on the floor after taking it of and kelly herself that yawned and took another bite out of the red apple in her hand.  
  
Michiru didnt say a word about her stuff and instead she asked:  
  
"So how was school?"  
  
"As always, the history teacher gave us a free period and that was kinda fun for a change...I got into a fight with Yaten-chan but that ended well as always and Mrs. Debby said I got an 80 on my math test."  
  
"Ami got 100 I suppose?"   
  
"Ya she did, so did Taiki."  
  
"They are smart...not to mension they look cute together."  
  
Kelly nodded and said:  
  
"Exept for the facr that Taiki's to times taller than Ami."  
  
Setsuna laughed from the doorway making both Kelly and Michiru look at her.  
  
She turned to leave and said:  
  
"Phone kelly."  
  
Kelly followed her and asked:  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Serenity-chan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
End of chap one! PLz review!!!!PLZ PLZ  
  
Kelly Is my character...ask if you wanna use her in your fics. PlZ review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter two

Well, I finally got the time to type up the second chapter^^. Sorry it took sooo long.   
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own SailorMoon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kelly walked back to the kitchen swearing as much as she possibly could and sat down at a chair. Neptune looked at the short blonde with a suprised look on her face and asked:  
  
"Problem?"  
  
Kelly looked at Michiru with a red from anger face and said:  
  
"Mamoru's been bothering Usagi again. I sware the next time he goes 'close' to Usagi, I'm gonna hit him so bad..."  
  
"Over what?"  
  
"The stupidist thing as always. You know what I think?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think that..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
Kelly looked at Michiru a little uneasy. Michiru smiled and wiped her wet hands with the back of her jeans. She came and sat down in a chair across from Kelly, her aqua eyes never leaving Kelly's blue ones.  
  
"Dont worry, you can trust me. Just tell me whats on your mind."  
  
"Well, the thing is, I think Mamoru doesnt want to be around Usagi anymore..so he's just tryin to do something to get rid of her. Otherwise why would he start a fight over Usagi seeying Seiya too much often?"  
  
"Thats what they fought about?"  
  
Kelly nodded. Michiru sat back in her chair with a thoughtful look on her face. Kelly stood up from her chair and walked to the cookie jar. Just as she reached in for a cookie...Michiru looked at her and said:  
  
"I wouldnt do that if I where you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No snacking between meals."  
  
Kelly rowled her eyes to that and said:  
  
"But Michiru-mama I'm hungry."  
  
"Lunch is almost ready."   
  
Kelly looked at Michiru with puppy eyes and said:  
  
"Pwetty pwease?"  
  
Michiru laughed at the way Kelly looked. She sat forward on her chair and leaned her head on one of her hands, getting a better look at Kelly. The girl was beautiful, no doubt about that. Her long blonde hair went down her back. Her hair was held in a ponytail similar to the Starlights hairstyle...only her ponytail was braided. Her beautiful blue eyes and perfect nose along with her pink lips made her face a great combination. She was a shortie...being slightly taller than Yaten. Even with that hieght, nobody ever daired to mistreat the girl. Not only because of Seiya, Yaten and Taiki wich were always watching over her...but also because she was pretty strong herself.  
Once when a guy bothered her about her hieght at school, she threw a few quick punches at him...then left him saying something about blue elephants. From that day nobody daired say anything to her. Michiru didnt know to call her a girl or a tomboy. She had pretty much the same personality as Haruka...Driving fast, being strong, not trusting anyone at first sight and lots more. Maybe that was the reason Haruka liked her so much.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back on Kinmoku...  
  
Kakyuu sat in her throne room as she waited for Shane, one of her gaurdians that she had called for. The passed few days had been a living hell for her as she had been told that a new enemie was attacking and it's first target was the solar system.  
  
A young man with about the same hieght as Seiya walked into the room and went down on one knee infront of Kakyuu. He said:  
  
"You called for me your grace?"  
  
"Yes Shane..please stand up."  
  
Shane stood up and asked:  
  
"How may I serve you?"  
  
Kakyuu stood up and walked towards Shane, putting her hands on his shoulders. She looked at his brown eyes with her ruby ones and said:  
  
"I'm sure you know that my Starlights left Kinmoku along with my nephew Kelly months ago."  
  
"Yes, of course. Although I never saw either of them, I'm well awair that they left for Earth."  
  
"That's right. But now I',v been told that danger aproaches the planet."  
  
"What danger?"  
  
"I'm not that sure myself but...but I wanted to ask you to do something for me."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
Kakyuu droped her hands to her side and walked towards a window. She looked at the palace gardens outside and sighed.  
  
Shane walked over to Kakyuu and said:  
  
"Princess tell me. Even right now that I dont know what your going to ask me to do...I accept. Because you are my queen."  
  
Kakyuu put one hand on the glass and said:  
  
"Shane, Earth might be a dangerous place at the moment. But I want you to go there and see if my Starlights and SailorStarDancer are ok. Those three are all I'v got and Dancer's my nephew. I have to know how their doing."  
  
"Princess Kakyuu, your wish is my comand. I shall leave for Earth immediatly, just tell me where must search for them?"  
  
"Search Tokyo Shane, thats where you'll find them. Thats all I know."  
  
Shane bowed and left the room, leaving Kakyuu alone once again. The ruby haired princess sighed again and rested both hands on the glass of the window. A single tear rolled down her face as she whispered:  
  
"I feel so alone in this mixed up world."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well end of chapter 2. You like? Review and tell me what you think. Oh and because you guys asked for a M/Y fic...then the couples in this fic will be:  
  
"S/U and M/Y...for now that is." 


	3. Chapter three

Hey every1! Chapter three out. Haveing in mind that I'm also finishing my other story, I Updated soon I think. Well inough of my stupid talks, lets continue the story!.  
  
Chapter three.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Usagi walked to the door of there house and rang the doorbell, waiting for her mother to open the door. She leaned on the houses wall and sighed, looking up at the blue sky that was empty of any clouds. The school year was almost ending and yet Usagi still was having trouble in studying. She was never a very smart person and didnt like studying. But now another problem had been added to her problems. Mamoru. He had changed so much in the past few months. "He's become so impossible" thought Usagi as she sighed. He started fights with her over stupid things. He would come later and later each time they planned to meet eachother and just an hour ago, he told Usagi that he was leaving for America. This time permanently. Her mother opened the door with a scolding look on her face. Usagi kissed her mother and said:  
  
"Whats wrong mom?"  
  
"Usagi, I'm surprised with you!  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You were suppose to take your sister Chibi Chibi to the park today!"  
  
Usagi started:  
  
"Ya well I didnt feel like-  
  
Usagi suddenly turned around rapidly with wide eyes and said:  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Her mother looked at her with a supised look on her face and said:  
  
"Are you feeling ok Usagi dear? I said that I asked you to take your sister Chibi Chibi to the park while I wanted to go out and you just forgot."  
  
"Chibi...Chibi?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kelly was laughing her head of. She and Minako were in the shopping center following Yaten around. The thought of following her own brother and Minako's funny actions were making Kelly laugh uncontrollably. When Minako held a magazine upside down in order to hide her face from Yaten, Kelly's eyes got filled with tears. Her vision had gotten blurry. She took a few steps forward and then...  
BAM! Hit into someone. Minako looked up from her magazine and broke into fits of laughter. Kelly looked up and her midnight blue eyes met beautiful brown ones. She had bumped into a tall blond haired man with kinda the same looks as Haruka. His eyes sparkled as he flashed Kelly a smile. She smiled back not knowing what else to do. She was just thanking God that this person, whoever he was, wasnt shouting his head of at her because she had made him fall to the ground in a rather ridiculous way.  
  
He got up and wiped the dust from the back of his jeans. This gave Kelly a small perioud of time to examin his appearince. He had on a black T-shirt that he wore along with his black jeans. He had something like an orginizer.   
  
He smiled again as he held his hand out towards Kelly. She took it after a second of looking at it. He helped her stand up and said:  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Oh yes, I'm great and oh..sorry for that, it's my friends fault she well.."  
  
"No need to explain it's ok. I dont mind bumping into a pretty girl like you."  
  
Kelly felt her face go deap red as her gaze fell to her shoes. He laughed at this and said:  
  
"I forgot, my names Shane."  
  
Kelly quickly looked up again and said:  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Kelly. Kelly kou."  
  
"Well Kelly it's been great talking but right now I have to-  
  
"Hey Kelly have you found a new *friend*?  
  
The voice belonged to no other but Yaten, who had spotted the rwo and gotten very suspicous.  
  
Shane looked at with a questioning look on his face. Kelly quickly let go of Shanes hand wich she was still holding and said:  
  
"Oh, Shane, this is my brother Yaten. Yaten, this is Shane."  
  
They shook hands. Yaten was about to say something when Shane said:  
  
"Well, I'd better be going. I'm meeting a friend. So maybe I'll se you later Kelly?"  
  
Kelly smiled and said:  
  
"I hope that happens soon."  
  
Shane wincked and said:  
  
"Maybe sooner than you think."  
  
They said goodbye and Shane continued to walk in the position he was walking in before bumping into Kelly. They watched him until he was out of sight. As soon as this happened, Yaten turned around and said:  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
Kelly didnt answer. Her eyes were still sewed to the spot where he had left. A stupid smile decorating her face. Yaten raised a brow and said:  
  
"Kelly?"  
  
No responce.  
  
"KElly?"  
  
Still no responce.  
  
"KELLY!" Yaten shouted out his sisters name in order to get her attention. He sucseeded in getting everyone around them to look at him, but not to get Kelly's attention. Yaten sweatdropped andsaid: I give up" then he walked away slowly with his hands in back of his head.  
  
Kelly whispered:  
  
"I hope we meet again, Shane."  
  
Just then Minako tugged at her hand, pulling her along as she said:  
  
"Come on you have to tell me exactly what he said and hurry along cause Yatens getting farther away every second!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of Chapter 3! Hope you liked.  
Dont forget to review! No fourth chapter before I get one!(just kiddin) 


	4. Chapter four

Hey everyone! It took a little while to update. I know. I'm busy with school and trying to find a way to complete my other story. So find a way to forgive me. Enjoy chapter four!  
  
Capter four. Enjoy! () ()  
  
(^;^)  
  
``````````````````````````````````  
  
Taiki looked through the fridge to find something to eat while listening to Yatens story.  
  
"I didnt like him one bit."  
  
Seiya folded his arms leaning one hip on the counter and said:  
  
"Yaten, arent you taking this to far? There just going to a restaurant for dinner and besides she's the one who's suppose to like him not you."  
  
Silence. Yaten stood there staring outside the kitchen window. He finally sighed and said:  
  
"I guess I'm just worried. I dont want something bad to happen to her. We are responsible for whatever happens to her. Princess Kakyuu said we must look out for her no matter what, at all times."  
  
Saiya laughed and said:  
  
"What are you gonna hide behind the bed or in a dark corner her wedding night just so as not to disobbey Kakyuu?  
  
Yaten shot Seiya a warning look and said:  
  
"That wasnt funny Seiya."  
  
Taiki cleared his throat to get his brothers attention and when they both turned around to look a him, he said:  
  
"I'll tell you what Yaten. I'm sure that this Shane guy is not gonna poison Kelly or kill her in some other way tonight ut just to make you happy, why dont you and Seiya stop by the restaurant to make sure?"  
  
Seiya stood straight and said:  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Taiki shut the door of the fridge and said:  
  
"Thats what you get for eating everything."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michiru giggled as Kelly changed her clothes for what must have been the hundreth time in the past hour. This time she came out with a pair of baggy pants and a black top. Her hair in the usuall ponytail.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
Michiru wrinckled her nose and said:  
  
"Kelly you wanna go out on a date like that?"  
  
"Is it bad?"  
  
"If it doesnt hurt you for me to say this, you like more like your going to a concert than a highclass restaurant. Come on, I'll find something good for you."  
  
After another halfhour of searching threw Michiru's clothes, they settled for a short black dress that went down to Kelly's knees along with black highheels and a silver necklace with a little cross in the middle. Michiru sneaked into Setsuna's room and came back with a pair of silver cross earings that went with the necklace.  
  
Michiru was putting on the last touches of makeup on Kelly's face when the doorbell rang. Kelly's face lit up with joy as she started to go get the door. Michiru stoped Kelly and said:  
  
"Let me go get it. Come down when I call."  
  
Kelly nodded and said:  
  
"Michiru-mama thanks, just one thing."  
  
"What dear?"  
  
"The highheels. I cant walk in them."  
  
Michiru smiled and said:  
  
"You'll et it. If you see it's to hard, leanin on his arm when walking."  
  
With that, she disappeared down the stairs to open the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kelly fastened her seatbelt once she sat in his black sports car that looked pretty much like her own. Shane also fastened his seatbelt and flashed Kelly a smile before starting the car. Neither said anything much until finally Shane broke the silence and said:  
  
"You look beatiful tonight."  
  
Kelly blushed and whispered a "thank you."  
  
"I had an Italian restaurant in mind. It's really a cool place. And the foods great as well."  
  
Kelly smiled and said:  
  
"That would be great. and then I'll take us somewhere. A special place where I love. Before we call it a night."  
  
"That'll do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(At the restaurant)  
  
Shane guided Kelly to a table for two and they both sat down waiting for a menu.(Kellywalked very carefully so not to trip and fall over)  
  
When their menu's were brought, kelly looked at the lst of foods trying to find something good. Italian foods. That was all they had. She looked at Shane wth a questioning look. He looked back at her and asked:  
  
"So what do wanna have?"  
  
"Donno. Actually I'm not to familiar with Italian foods. Maybe should just get me whatever you get for yourself."  
  
Shane ordered for both of them. Kelly tried to ignore the girl that was staring at her and Shane since they had sat down and shifted so she couldnt see her.  
  
The girl, actually Yaten , turned around to look at the other girl(Seiya) that sat infront of her. With the help of Usagi's transformation pen, they had changed into girls with complete different looks from Yaten and Seiya making it impossible for someone to recognize them. Yatens had her now blonde hair down and it went down to stand just above her shoulders. Her blue eyes matched the blue minidress that she was waering along with an indigo top. Seiyas still raven hair was in a long braid and she also had a mini skirt on.  
  
Yaten drank from the cup infront of her and looked back at the couple. Seiya wighned and said:  
  
"Yaten please lets go now. We were only suppose to stop by. This is stupid."  
  
yaten didnt pay any attention to Seiya and whispered:  
  
"That Shane character touches her and I'll shove a fork down his throat."  
  
Kelly listened to Shanes story about his trip to California politly and tried not to pay attention to the girl that was still looking at her.  
  
When Shane's story finished. She sat forward in her chair and said:  
  
"That girl sitting behind you, she keeps staring at us."  
  
Shane took Kelly's hands in his own and said:  
  
"Dont let it get to you, let her watch until her eyeballs pop out."  
  
Yaten was staring at them all eyes and said:  
  
"Seiya he touched her, her took her hand!"  
  
Seiya burst out into fits of laughter and said:  
  
"Yaten for crying out load there holding hands good gracious!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shane paid for there dinner and they walked out of the restaurant. As they walked to the car, Kelly said:  
  
"Thanks for the great diiner. It was fab."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Now this time I'll drive."  
  
Shane smiled and opened the door for Kelly. She sat in the drivers seat. He circled the car and sat in the seat eside Kelly. She smiled and said:  
  
"Fasten your seatbelt and hold on tight."  
  
In a second they were of leaving a frusrated Yaten and a choking Seiya behind.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kelly this is beautiful."  
  
"It is isnt it?"  
  
"That ride was crazy, but this is sure worth it."  
  
They were standing in a clearing, the night sky spread above there heads. kelly lay down in the soft grass and looked up at the sky. Shane did the same. She looked up t the sky. The stars were so close it ws as if you could touch them.  
  
"Pitty."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The fact that we cant really touch stars."  
  
"Cant we really?"  
  
Kelly sat up on one arm and said:  
  
"What do you meen?"  
  
"Miss Kou I think you clearly know what I'm saying."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"You meen to say you dont?"  
  
"Ya, I dont."  
  
"Then we'll leave it at this for now."  
  
"No I wanna know what you meant."  
  
Shane stood up and helped Kelly to do the same thing.  
  
"now tell me."  
  
Shane smiled and said:  
  
"Forget it. Let's enjoy the moment, okay?"  
  
"Pwetty pwease?"  
  
Shane smiled as Kelly made her best puppy face. he said:  
  
"All in good time." and bent down and put a small kiss on Kelly's cheek."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter four. Please remember to reveiw and lotsa thankies to every1 who reveiwed tha last chapter. 


	5. Chapter five

Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update with the next chapter! I'v been real busy the past few weeks but now my times free and I'll update more often.   
  
Enjoy chapter five!  
  
Chapter five  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seiya rose from the chair he was sitting at and walked to the window. It was a beautiful morning. A clear sunny day with no clouds. Outside the birds chirped and played between the tree branches. Seiya leaned on the window sill and took a deep breath. He had started a great Sunday morning.( Do they go to school on Sundays in Japan?)...(Lets think they dont) No school. That was the best part ofcourse. First he went and took a shower, as he called it a shower. It never took much less than an hour. Sure inough, once he was threw with the shower, there was no hot water left. Yaten had walked to the bathroom with his towel, went into the bathtub and.....ran out screaming like a girl with his towel flying out behind him like a cape. Seiya ran out of the house after laughing his head of and being chased around by Yaten, anand he only stoped running when he turned a corner and then put on his cap. Then, he bumped into a beautiful young lady, with hair that was a light blue color. Her hair was in a long braid that went down a little lower than her back. Her eyes were the same color as her hair, icey blue. She had on the juuban high school uniform though Seiya had never seen her in school. Seiya apologized and said:  
  
"I'm really sorry."  
  
The girl smiled and answered:  
  
"oh thats ok."  
  
She had a cute british accent. Seiya stared at her for a second and said:  
  
"You go to Juuban high?"  
  
"Oh I'v just been transfered here. I start school on Monday. but how did you know?"  
  
"Your uniform."  
  
"Oh yes. I should have guessed. Well it's been nice talking but I must go now."  
  
Seiya smiled and walked past the girl, shrugging. He didnt realize her look back at him with an evil grin. He then decided to go visit Usagi so he started walking towards the house she lived in. There, he was chased away by Usagi's father, who didnt like boys to go around Usagi. Not knowing where to go, he headed back hme and to his suprise, found that they had mail. He opened the Mailbox thinking: "Probably an invitation for an interview or something. But to his suprise, it was a pink envelope that had Seiya's name writin in one corner. He walked up to his room and sat at his desk, opening the envelope. inside was a sure inough, a letter. Seiya read it quickly. It was from Usagi. Not remembering seeing a return address, he took the envelope and looked at both sides. No address. So Usagi had been there. Frustraided, he looked back at the letter.  
  
Seiya looked down to see Taiki sitting in the backyard, reading a novel. "a bookworm thats what Taiki is" thought Seiya as he walked back to the table in the corner of his room and took Usagis letter. He read it once more and anger filled his eyes. The letter read:  
  
Dear Seiya,  
  
I wrote this to let you guys know that Mamoru is leaving for America in a week, and I'm giving a goodbye party Tuesday. Please be at my house at 8!  
  
Your friend,  
  
Tsukino Usagi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know I know, real short chapter. Sorry  
  
Dont forget to review ppl! It's the reviews that makes write the next chapters! 


	6. Chapter Six

hey everyone!  
  
I'm updating with chapter six finally. How come you ppl dont review *.*? It's really the reviews that keep me writing. Please reveiw after you finish a chapter. Thnx!  
  
Chapter six  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako happely brushed her hair for the hundreth time and then walked towards her bed, admiring herself from the mirror all the time. She turned towards the white cat on her bed and opened her arms wide. She smiled and asked:  
  
"What do you think Artemis?"  
  
Artemis looked at Minako with a blanck expresion and said:  
  
"Minako, you asked me tht 50 times in 50 different outfits and dresses, and eachtime I told you whatever you ware looks great on you."  
  
"Ya Artemis but it has to be something Yaten-chan likes. Right?"  
  
Artemis sweet dropped and said:  
  
"Minako grow up."  
  
"I'm trying."  
  
"Must be hard for someone like you."  
  
Minako turned on her heal and asked:  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said it must be hard for you to grow up."  
  
"Artemis, I'm trying to find something to wear. And growing up can wait till tonight ends. HEY!"  
  
Artemis almost fell of the bed. He held onto the bed with his claws and with a very pissed of voice, he asked:  
  
"What's wrong now?"  
  
Minako held up a pretty green party dress and said:  
  
"Yaten likes green right?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Oh Artemis your no good."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Dont mention it. This will go great with my emerald earings. Wont it?"  
  
"Like I care."  
  
"Artemis your no fun."  
  
"Minako please your flattering me."  
  
"Okay it's final I'm gonna wear this tonight. Or should I?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kelly rang the doorbell of the house in wich the three lights lived in. After not getting an answer, she put one finger on the doorbell and kept it there. Till a very annoyed Yaten opened the door with a cross look. He sttod there tugging at something around his neck that once was a tie. He finally let go of it and asked:  
  
"You have a key to our house so why do you ring the doorbell twit?"  
  
"Cause I like to get you mad, twot."  
  
With that, Kelly pushed past Yaten into the living room. She looked around and asked:  
  
"Where are Seiya and Usagi?"  
  
"Seiya's gone to Usagi's place and Taiki's probably upstairs."  
  
"Seiya's gone?"  
  
"Thats right. Why do I have to say everything two times for you to understand?"  
  
"He was suppose to drive us there, my cars dead."  
  
"What did you do this time?"  
  
"Forget that, why didnt Seiya call me?"  
  
"He did call you, he called you alot of things, but I stuck up for you."  
  
"C'mon you know what I meen."  
  
"Ofcourse I do."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Seiya should have called me. although I'm sure there are other cars right?"  
  
"Wrong. Seiya's car isnt the only one. But it's the only one available this weekend."  
  
"Thats great."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"I have to talk to Seiya and get him here."  
  
"Not unless your names Usagi."  
  
"Then we take a taxi? What good is it to be an idol when there isnt any car when you need one?"  
  
"I know, we'll sneak out with Taiki's car."  
  
"Taiki's not coming?"  
  
"Course he is. But he's waiting for that Mizuno character to call him for now."  
  
"Then it would be meen to sneak out in his car."  
  
"Get a life"  
  
"Have a great one already."  
  
"Twit"  
  
"Twot."  
  
"Okay, Okay, arguing isnt gonna get us anywhere. I almost killed a person on the street today, so I cant drive for a week. And havent lost my mind to let you drive."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause you drive like a drunk person."  
  
"Wait I'll call Haruka."   
  
"NO, not the sky senshi. She's impossible."  
  
"Yaten your getting me mad and it's getting late."  
  
"It's fun to get you mad and I dont give dam if it's late."  
  
Just as Kelly opened her mouth to answer Yaten, the doorbellrang. Kelly walked towards the door and opened it. It was Minako. Kelly suddenly brightened up and said:  
  
"Oh Minako you dont know how glad I am to see you."  
  
"Hey Kelly! Is Yaten there or is he gone? Tell me he's still here, Please?"  
  
Yaten shouted:  
  
"I'm not home."  
  
"Yes!! I knew he's stil home."  
  
Kelly looked into the street and spotted the white car parked outide wich belonged to Minako's mother. She smiled and said:  
  
"Yaten will be ready in a second Minako."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finished! PLZ DONT FORGET  
  
TO REVIEW! YOU MUST REVIEW ^-^' Hope you liked. 


	7. Chapter 7

I am sooooooooooo sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. Thanks for   
  
reviewing my last chapter(every1 who did). The lyrics in this fic are from   
  
Amanda perez's Song "Angel". One of my personal fav songs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Usagi poured herself some punch and sat down at a chair. The party was  
  
going well. Everything was perfect, the foods, the music and  
  
everyone that had gottin invited had shown up. Everyone expect...  
  
"Mamoru here yet?"  
  
Seiya sat on the empty chair beside usagi. She smiled at him and said:  
  
"No, I guess it might be traffic or something like that."  
  
"Well the party has started for an hour. Why not call his mobile?"  
  
"I did, he wont answer it."  
  
Seiya looked down at the cup of hot cider in his hands.  
  
He was getting mad again. He hated to see Usagi like that.   
  
She pretended to be happy and joyful all the time, but Seiya could see  
  
past those happy sapphire eyes. He saw the saddness inside Usagi.  
  
He looked up at her and flashed her one of his sexy smiles and said:  
  
"Well, he'll be here sure enough."  
  
"I hope."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi looked at the clock again. It was almost midnight and still,  
  
no Mamoru. She called the phone to his apartment. Nothing.  
  
His mobile, again no responce.   
  
The guests were starting to leave as the word spread that the guest of  
  
honor wasnt going to atend the party.  
  
Seiya watched as a group of friends left the house.  
  
He felt awful for Usagi. he knew how she had had   
  
a hard time to get permission from her parents to have a party in   
  
the house for Mamoru and the money that she had spent wasnt only a   
  
few dollars. He knew all that, and now he could see her pain.   
  
Usagi was worried. She knew that Mamoru remembered today  
  
she had thrown a party for him, so why hadnt he shown up?   
  
"It has to be an accident, he's had a car accident or something   
  
like that."  
  
Haruka walked over to Usagi seeing the little blonde sad and said:  
  
"Whats wrong Usagi?"  
  
"Haruka Mamoru's not here."  
  
"So?"  
  
Usagi looked up at Haruka and said:  
  
"So the person I'v thrown a party for isnt at his own party,   
  
so why should the others be?"  
  
"Dont let it get to you Usagi, I think he's ok."  
  
Usagi turned to look at Michiru. She continued:  
  
"I think he's ok he must have had something really important to  
  
do and didnt have time to let you in on it."  
  
Seiya had been listening to this conversation and thought:  
  
"More important that Odango? This guy must be crazy."  
  
Minako on the other hand, was havig a great time.   
  
She didnt care one bit if Mamoru wasnt there.   
  
Yaten was, so as long as it came to Minako, the party was fab.  
  
Because, for the first time since she knew him,  
  
Yaten was actually giving her attention and he seemed to be   
  
interested in Minako's blabbering.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru looked outside the window beside him at the tokyo lights.   
  
"God knows when I'll see them again" Thought Mamoru.   
  
The truth was, he didnt want to go back.   
  
He was separating himself from his old life.  
  
He wanted to start a new one. With no destiny or nothing.  
  
He had told Usagi and his other friends the flight day wrong so thay  
  
would'nt come to see him off.   
  
"Last call for flight 226 to America."  
  
"Thats for me" Thought Mamoru as he took one last look at the  
  
lights of Tokyo and sighed."I dont know where this running away from  
  
my destiny is gonna take me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(One week later)  
  
Usagi was sitting infront of a mirror with her head resting on her   
  
hands. Suddenly tears filled her eyes remembering the last time   
  
She had been in such a position. Again it was over Mamoru. When he  
  
had been kidnapped by Beril. She remebered sitting here and crying   
  
over him till Minako came in and cheered her up. No Minako this time  
  
though. She had asked all her friends to let her be for a while.  
  
Now she wished she hadnt. She wished she had someone to be with   
  
her. Take her away from this world of saddness. Usagi wiped some tears  
  
from her face and asked:  
  
"Mamoru why did you do such a thing? Why did you even leave me again?"  
  
"You know Odango you shouldnt make that face. It might get stuck that  
  
way."  
  
Usagi turned around. Seiya was standing in the doorway with chibi-chibi  
  
in his arms.The little girl had her arms around Seiya's neck and  
  
was giggling at the childesh jokes Seiya kept making.  
  
Usagi quickly wiped some tears and said:  
  
"Seiya how did you get in?"  
  
"Your mother, she was going outside and let me in on one condition."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"That I watch over "Her daughters" Now since when is she your little sis?"  
  
"I dont know. But my parents seem to think she is."  
  
"Hey light of hope why did you come back? Is there gonna be trouble?"  
  
"Chibi?"  
  
"I forgot thats all you say."  
  
Usagi looked down at the floor as more tears filled her eyes at the  
  
memory of Mamoru Chiba. She blinked hard to keep them from   
  
falling. Seiya stood at the doorway with chibi chibi still in  
  
his hands. He bent down and set the little girl on the ground  
  
and said: "Why dont you go and see what's in the package that I  
  
brought?" The little girl giggled and ran towards the kitchen.  
  
Seiya then stood back upan walked towards Usagi. He sat down beside her  
  
and said:  
  
"Odango?"  
  
Usagi looked up. Her sapphire eyes showed all the pain that  
  
she was holding inside. Seiya smiled and wiped some tears from Usagi  
  
cheeks.  
  
"Odango I dont understand, if he hurts you...then why?"  
  
"Seiya...I'm scared."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"What will happen to Chibi-usa?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I'v seen my future daughter. Her father was suppose to be Mamoru."  
  
Seiya didnt say anything to this. He didnt like what he was hearing.  
  
Not one bit. He asked:  
  
"Is she the only reason?"  
  
Usagi looked away from Seiya and said:  
  
"Lately...I dont know why but, I wasnt that much in love  
  
that used to be. Mamoru had changed since you guys left. Alot.  
  
And he kept starting fights with me. Kinda obviuos that he was  
  
tired of a little kid chasing him around."  
  
Seiya took usagi's chin in his hand and turned her face so that she was facing him  
  
A blush krept over Usagi's face because of his actions. But Seiya either   
  
didnt realize or either something much more important was on his mind.  
  
He bent in towards Usagi so that his lips was exactly beside her ear and   
  
whispered:  
  
"Usagi I askd this before, you never answered me. Usagi, am I not good enough?"  
  
Usagi was silent. She didnt have a clue on how to answer that.  
  
It's been five months  
  
since you went away  
  
left withouht a word  
  
nothing to say  
  
when I was the one   
  
who gave you my  
  
heart and soul  
  
but it wasnt good enough  
  
for you, no.  
  
Seiya stood up and held his hand towards Usagi. Usagi looked up at him and  
  
took his hand. He helped her stand up and said:  
  
"Wanna go get an ice-cream?"  
  
Usagi smiled. It was her first smile since the day Mamoru left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
End of chapter 7! This chapter was mostly S/U since   
  
u guys had asked for more of the couple. Sorry it took so long  
  
DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!. Bye! 


	8. chapter 8

Hey everyone!  
  
Well, theres nothing much to say-  
  
Yaten: Good, you can shut up now.  
  
Seiya: *pulls Yatens ponytail with one hand* rude little 5'0 old man.  
  
Yaten: O__O I"M NOT OLD! It's my natural hair color!  
  
Seiya: Then your naturaly wierd.  
  
Taiki: You know Seiya that really doesnt make any sence.  
  
Seiya: *Pushes Taiki outa the room* Get outa da room!  
  
Yaten: Get outa ma life!  
  
Usagi: What's with the accent?  
  
Kelly: Dont question it.  
  
Usagi: ?  
  
Minako: *Hugs Yaten* Where r u my Romeo?  
  
Yaten: O_______O???!!! Where did YOU come from?  
  
Kelly: Okay onto the next chapter!  
  
Everyone nods and anounces that "that sounds good" and stuff like that.  
  
Yaten: O____________O Where did all of you come from?  
  
Haruka: This chapter is good, it's got alot of me in it.  
  
Kelly: Actually, It's mostly me.  
  
Starlightlove: Actually, it's both of you.  
  
Haruka & Kelly: ^.^ YAY!  
  
Seiya: Hey what about me?  
  
Haruka: *Hits Seiya in the back of his head with a book Ami was reading* you were in the last chapter!  
  
Ami & Seiya: O.o  
  
Ami: "My bo0k!"  
  
Seiya: "My head."  
  
Mamoru: What about me? I wanna be in the next chapter!  
  
Setsuna: *kills Mamoru with time staff* You traitor! You should never cheat destiny!  
  
Mamoru: x.x  
  
Starlightlove: Okay, I'm sorry for all this foolishness, onto chapter 8!  
  
Shane: I'm tired of sittin around, start the action already!  
  
Rei: Hey sapphire goddess! I'm still in the story but anywayz, I dont get baka Mamoru either.  
  
Starlightlove: Lotsa thnx to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haruka crossed her arms and rested one hip on her new black b.m.w and waited for  
  
kelly. She needed a lift to the three lights house and because she had been forbidden to  
  
drive for a week, Haruka had promised to drive her there.  
  
Haruka looked at her watched and with a very annoyed look,she sat in the drivers seat.  
  
kelly ran down the front steps. She had black baggy pants and a black top on with a black tie  
  
around her neck. Her long blonde hair was in its usuall ponytail. She ran to the car and   
  
opened the door, flopping down in the front seat.  
  
Haruka looked at her and said:  
  
"Can you please inform me why it took 30 minutes for you to get ready?"  
  
Kelly who was still trying to catch her breath answered:  
  
"My pants were a little wet cause Michiru mama had washed it this morning  
  
So I had to dry it with the iron."  
  
Haruka raised a brow and said:  
  
"You dried your pants with the iron!?"  
  
Kelly nodded and fastened her seatbelt. Haruka started the car and zoomed of towards the  
  
threelights house.  
  
Kelly looked at Haruka and opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind and  
  
looked out the window. This happened a few times till Haruka finally realized and asked:  
  
"Something bothering you kitty?"  
  
Kelly took a deap breath and said:  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
"well, lets hear it."  
  
"Haruka papa, why do you hate Seiya so much?"  
  
Haruka frowned and said:  
  
"I dont hate him."  
  
"Then why are you so cold when he's around?"  
  
"That was before...he was messing with the future, with destiny."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well he was around Usagi to much.Usagi was forgetting Mamoru."  
  
"So?"  
  
"That shouldnt have happened. It would put the life of Chibi Usa in danger."  
  
"Oh I see, Setsuna told me that before."  
  
"So you understand, I didnt want that to happen."  
  
"But what about now that Mamoru has cheated on Usagi?"  
  
Haruka went into deep thought for a minute or two and finally said:  
  
"I just know that if I ever get my hands on Mamoru, I'll make it so he can never  
  
eat solid foods again."  
  
Kelly giggled and said:  
  
"What about Seiya?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Do you still hate him like before?"  
  
An evil smile spread across Haruka's face as she said:  
  
"No, But he doesnt have to know that."  
  
Kelly looked at Haruka who winked at her....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seiya happily ran to open the door as soon as the sound of the doorbell filled the house.  
  
Taiki was in the kitchen making one of Kelly's fav dishes and Yaten had gone to rent a film that she had been  
  
wanting to see for a long time. It was always like that, they always did there best to make Kelly's weekends a great one.  
  
Kelly would always spend the weekend with her "cousins" or "brothers". Kelly always felt like the three lights were her cousins,  
  
Because since she could remember, the starlights were with her aunt, Kakyuu hime. But on Earth(basicly in school)   
  
Everyone thought the three lights were Kelly's brothers. Although that really made alot of trouble for her, Cause   
  
some fans that adored the lights (And there's alot of them) would recognize Kelly and drive her mad to get  
  
the number of one of her "brothers" mobiles or the address to their house. but anyway, Kelly had promised to visit  
  
them whenever she could and spend the weekends at their house. She never broke her promise and she even had her own  
  
room a their house.   
  
Kelly put her finger on the doorbell and kept it there.  
  
Seiya laughed and shouted:  
  
"I'm comin, I'm comin!"  
  
he opened the door and held his arms out for Kelly. She happily threw herself in them and hugged Seiya tight.  
  
Seiya smiled and said:  
  
"Hey Kel, if you continue to do that we'll have to call an ambulance."  
  
Haruka steped onto the front porch and said:  
  
"Hey kou. So heres you lil sis. take good care of her while she's here. Ok?"  
  
Seiya that was much familiar with haruka's attitude smiled and said:  
  
"You can be sure of that Haruka."  
  
Haruka handed Kelly's backpack to her and said:  
  
"Hey kitty you forgot this in the car."  
  
Kelly smiled and said:  
  
"Thanks Haruka papa...and also thanks for the ride."  
  
"Dont mention it. Wanna give me a hug? We wont see eachother for 2 whole days!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
After Kelly gave Haruka a bear hug, she followed Seiya into the house. She Handed Seiya her backpack and said:  
  
"Why dont you put this in my room and I'll go find taiki and Yaten!"  
  
seiya made a face and said:  
  
"Well you ARE queen of this house on weekends so, yaten isnt home but he will be soon and taiki's in the kitchen."  
  
With that, he went up the stairs to put Kelly's stuff in her room.  
  
kelly smiled and thought:  
  
"I dont see why usagi doesnt accept her love, he's such a great guy. Funny, handsome, romantic, cool..everything."  
  
She turned around and walked owards the kitchen. Inside Taiki was standing infront of the fridge with his back to Kelly.  
  
She walked up to him and put her hands on his eyes playfully. taiki smiled. He knew EXACTLY who it was. Everytime Kelly came to there place,  
  
She would play this game and everytime, taiki would play along.  
  
"You cant be Seiya, he cant stay quiet for a minute."  
  
Kelly giggled. it was stupid but over time, it had sorta growed into a habit.  
  
"Your not Yaten either cause he went out a quarter ago."  
  
kelly laughed and said:  
  
"IT'S ME!"  
  
taiki turned around and gave a hug to Kelly who, hugged him back and said:  
  
"MmMmMmMmM, whats cookin?"  
  
"Your favorite dish that cannot be found in any restaurant."  
  
"0o0o0o, taiki's special stuff?"  
  
taiki nodded.   
  
it was actually something that he made once by mixing the wrong ingrediants. After he served it, Yaten made a face and said  
  
It tastes like shit. Kelly looked up at Yaten with a wierd look and asked when he tasted shit and Seiya went into thought after tasting it and said:  
  
"This doesnt taste right. But once Kelly tasted it, she smiled and actually liked it. From then on whenever Kelly came to thier house,  
  
Taiki would make it and it had grown to be called:  
  
"Taiki's special stuff"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi, Ami, Minako, Rei and Makoto were walking to Usagi's place after a day of shopping. The girls had decided that it was a good way to get   
  
Usagi's mind away from all the Mamoru business. ad they had succeded in a way. Usagi was happily blabbering on and on  
  
about how good the ice-cream they had had while shopping wasand about the things that she had bought and how great the clothes looked on her.  
  
She was about to explain about the earrings she had got for Ami when a boom sound filled the air followed by the sounds of screams and   
  
cries of help.  
  
The girls nodded to eachother and ran into a dark ally nearby.  
  
A mix of different lights filled the ally and soon after, five sailor senshi ran out towards the sound of screams.  
  
They soon found the cause of all this. floating a little higher than the street, A two tall figures were standing er floating...back to back.  
  
One of them seemed to be female the other male. They both had light blue hair, something like birdies hair. The female had her hair   
  
in a long braid. She had on a short blue dress that had zig zag bands in the front. In the center of her dress, was something like  
  
a black star that had a smaller blue one in the center. It matched the sign on her forehead wich was also a black star that held a little blue star inside itself.  
  
The male had the same sign on his forehead. He was waering a blue suit, something like what sapphire would always waer, exept for the color.  
  
His sholder length blue hair fell around him losely and it was blowing about in the wind at the moment.  
  
Eternal SailorMoon also noticed the wind that blowed her hair away from her face. She looked at Mercury with a  
  
puzzled look. Mercury took out her little computer and punched some buttons. She then looked up at the waiting senshi and said:  
  
"They seem to be the sorce of this wind."  
  
"Kinda obvious" Thought Mars. Since it wasnt a windy day. It was actually a very hot summer day with no wind or anything.  
  
Moon ran closer to them and yelled:  
  
"Who are you? And what the hell do you think your doing?"  
  
The girl turned around and noticed the senshi for the first time. Suddenly, the expretion on her face changed. Something like hatred filled her ice blue eyes.  
  
She looked at saliormoon for a minute or two and finally said:  
  
"We are the keepers of bluestar, The shiniest star in the universe. Were here to get Lady Galaxias revenge and take over this galaxy."  
  
SailorMoon only blinked to that. What this girl was saying wasnt sinking in for her.  
  
Jupiter on the other hand, ran up next to SailorMoon and said:  
  
"Ya? Well your gonna have to fight us first!"  
  
The guy that had been listening to this all along, smiled and said:  
  
"With pleasure. Just remeber you asked for it."  
  
Jupiter jumped stood infront of her princess and asked:  
  
"Ya and who are you?"  
  
"I am tsukiyomi"  
  
The girl laughed and said:  
  
"And I'm Amaterasu. Now who are you?"  
  
Sailor moon walked out from behind Jupiter and said:  
  
"I'm Eternal SailorMoon. And All I have to say for you two is that if you try to desrupt the peace or   
  
make trouble, Me and my allies will make so you wish you had never come here."  
  
Amaterasu frowned and said:  
  
"So your Sailor Moon...the one who made Lady Galaxia turn against us."  
  
SailorMoon looked at Mars and raised a brow. Mars shrugged.  
  
Tsuki that now looked more angry then happy, pointed one long finger at the senshi and said:  
  
"You'll all be sorry, we will get Lady Galaxia's revenge from you and   
  
all your fellow senshi...including the ones that go by the name"Sailor Starlights"   
  
and princess kakyuu."  
  
something shined on the point of his finger and in less than a second, a few things happend  
  
first, sharp peices of ice ran out of Tsuki's finger towards the senshi and at the same time,  
  
a bright light filled the street, followed by music.Later on Venus would always say:  
  
"Now all I want to do is listen to that music just once more. it was so so so, how do you say? Comferting."  
  
All of the inners blocked there eyes and at the same time turned to run from the ice speeding towards them.  
  
out of nowhere, a dosen small stars shooted out towards Tsuki and Amaterasu plus the pieces of ice.  
  
They both jumped out of the way and sent there own attacks towards the sorce of the tiny stars.  
  
The senshi stopped running and turned around realizeing that the enemies were busy fighting someone else and the ices are gone.  
  
Slowly the light started to fade away.  
  
Standing on the rooftop of a building nearby, was a tall soldier with wavy blonde hair. He was dressed in an armor like prince Endymions with the diffrence that it had a star in the center of his chest.  
  
his hands were on the sides of his hips and he was tapping one foot like he was very annoyed with something.  
  
Instantly all of the senshi got all heart eyed and swooned. Mars and moon thought:  
  
"What's tuxedo mask compaired to this guy?"  
  
Mercury thought:"He's deffinetly more interesting than my school books."  
  
while Jupiter and Venus were thinking:  
  
"Whats a girl gotta do to get a guy like that?"  
  
He finally spoke up and said:  
  
"It'a about time you showed up."  
  
Tsuki, obviously pised of for bieng interupted in the middle of frying the senshi, shouted:  
  
"And what do you call yourself?"  
  
"A star soldier, at your service. You may call me StarProtecter"  
  
Amaterasu staired at protecter and didnt say anything.  
  
Tsuki said:  
  
"I dont care who you are, you interupted me and for that, you shall be punished."  
  
He spinned around himself once, more peices of ice forming around him. As he finished the spin, the peices of ice sped of, this time towards Protecter.  
  
Protecter jumped of the roof and said something that the senshi couldnt hear cause off the sound of the explosions and the never ending screams of the people in the street.  
  
Protecter held out a star compact kinda like the Starlights but the star in the middle was silver.  
  
thousands of tiny stars shot out of it towards Tsuki.  
  
The attacks reached eachother causing a big explosion. It seemed that the explosion caused both Protecter and tsuki some problems, because afterwards it, they both disappeared.  
  
First Tsuki and Amaterasu. Tsuki disappeared. Amaterasu looked at the senshi and said:  
  
"We'll be back. You can count on that." And then she disappeared like Tsuki. Protecter that was now holding his left shoulder with the right hand, Waited till they both left,  
  
then miled at the senshi and said:  
  
"Well, even if they do come back, well be ready right?"  
  
And also left the scene before the senshi could respond.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry this chapter took sooooooooooooooooooooo long.   
  
about that little conversation between the characters in the begining of this chapter,  
  
well no particular reason....Just came out by itself.^^  
  
DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! NO NEXT CHAPTER TILL I GET SOME REVIEWS!!!!! 


End file.
